Where Are You Going?
by musically inclined
Summary: Where are you going with your long face pullin down. Don’t hide away like an ocean that you can’t see but you can smell, and the sound of waves crash down.


There are so many songs that strike chords within me. This song is one of those. It is a song of ultimately love.

This is sort of an add on to My Poor Child. You don't have to read that one to understand this one, although it would be great if you did read it. Just know that Bella's father, Charlie, died.

The full lyrics are below. For the story though, I had to cut out a few of the lines for it to work. I hope that's okay.

The song is Where Are You Going sung by Dave Matthews.

* * *

**Where are you going?**

**With your long face pullin down.**

**Don't hide away like an ocean that you can't see but you can smell and the sound of waves crash down.**

**I am no superman.**

**I have no reasons for you.**

**I am no hero, oh, that's for sure.**

**But I do know one thing**

**Is where you are is where I belong.**

**I do know where you go is where I wanna be.**

**Where are you going?**

**Where do you go?**

**Are you lookin for answers to questions under the stars.**

**Well if along the way,**

**You are growin weary**

**Come rest with me until the brighter day, you're okay.**

**I am no superman.**

**I have no answers for you.**

**I am no hero, oh, that's for sure. **

**But I do know one thing **

**Is where you are is where I belong.**

**I do know where you go is where I wanna be.**

**Where are you going?**

**Where do you go?**

**Where are you going?**

**Where do you go?**

**I am no superman.**

**I have no answers for you.**

**I am no hero, oh, that's for sure.**

**But I do know one thing**

**Is where you are is where I belong.**

**I do know where you go is where I wanna be.**

**Where are you going?**

**Where do you go?**

**Tell me where are you going?**

**Where? **

**Well, let's go.**

* * *

He pulls her to him holding her close, savoring the smell of her hair in his face. He knows something is wrong, something that she is keeping to herself, and he wants her to trust him.

"Let me," she whispers, tears marring her beautiful face. That's the one thing that didn't leave during the change. She could still cry. "Let me go."

"Go where?"

_**Where are you going?**_

_**With your long face pullin down.**_

_**Don't hide away like an ocean that you can't see but you can smell and the sound of waves crash down.**_

"Please," she whimpers. "I need to. I need to go."

"This is about your father, isn't it?" he asks. "You said you were okay a week ago, Bella. You said that you had expected this when you made the choice to become one of us. You knew this would happen."

"But, I didn't know it would happen so soon," she whispers, broken. "Not so soon…"

He pulls her closer to him, rubbing her back soothingly, letting her know everything will be okay.

"I know you loved your father dearly," he says quietly. "I know that I can't help you feel any better. I don't have that kind of power. Not even Jasper has that kind of power."

"Just tell me why," she asks. "Why did this happen so soon? It has only been one year!"

"I don't have the reasons, Bella. I don't have any answers. But I do know that wherever you go, that's where I need to be. I need to be with you."

_**I am no superman.**_

_**I have no reasons for you.**_

_**I am no hero, oh, that's for sure.**_

_**But I do know one thing**_

_**Is where you are is where I belong.**_

_**I do know where you go is where I wanna be.**_

He pulls her onto the couch, resting her head on his shoulder. The usual cold she was used to feeling is now replaced by warmth so amazing that nothing could ever compare.

"Tell me, Bella, where are you going? Are you looking for answers that I can't give you? Is that why you need to go?" he asks.

"It's complicated," she whispers.

"I understand." He runs his fingers through her thick, brown hair, savoring the flutter it brings to his long dead heart. "Just know that no matter what, I'm here for you. If you grow tired of searching, I'll always be here. My shoulder will always be yours, forever and always."

_**Where are you going?**_

_**Where do you go?**_

_**Are you lookin for answers to questions under the stars?**_

_**  
Well if along the way,**_

_**You are growin weary**_

_**Come rest with me until the brighter day, you're okay.**_

A few hours go by. Her crying does not lessen through those hours. Her pain only seems to thicken. She is trembling now, trembling in fear of what she might find, but ultimately trembling in anticipation, anticipation to get out there and get the answers she so desperately needs.

She pulls away from him quickly and jumps to her feet flying to the window. She doesn't want to go downstairs for fear of everyone trying to stop her. She just needs to get out now.

"Bella!" He jumps up and wraps his arms around her waist, restraining her. "Please tell me! Where are you going?"

_**Where are you going?**_

_**Where do you go?**_

_**Where are you going?**_

_**Where do you go?**_

"I need answers, Edward," she cries. "I need to go to his grave. I need to talk with him. I need answers!"

He pulls away finally decided. He looks at her with an intensity that has her trembling harder, fighting to stay standing.

"Then let's go."

He grabs her hand and jumps out the window before allowing her to take the lead.

_**Well, let's go.**_

* * *


End file.
